


Wolfish Dreams

by Kenbofosho



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Banter, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Female Friendship, Fights, Horses, Loss of Virginity, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: That one time Ciri teleported me to Kaer Morhen after defeating the White Frost.





	Wolfish Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet as a little cleanse, plus I wanted to try first person pov for the first time. 
> 
> I hope its enjoyed as much as I loved writing it❤

I found Ciri when she fell through time and space yet again, after she defeated the White Frost. I was a fan of the Witcher series for years, I had often giggled to myself, ‘What if Ciri visited my time and she became my best friend.’

 

Then fantasy became reality.

 

After a year with me, we became inseparable.

 

I was drifting through life, I was heartbroken and had plenty of scars to heal but Ciri helped me feel like I had worth again. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

 

Ciri was homesick and I had nothing to lose, so I decided to go with her to Kaer Morhen.

 

Ciri landed out of the teleport with all the beauty and grace in the world, while my duffel bag (well it was more like a rucksack) went flying and I skidded on my back into the grass of the courtyard. 

 

A sing song giggle flowed from Ciri as she helped me up and dusted me off. “Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I struggled at first too.”

 

Shouldering my bag, I took in the castle before me. It was just as gorgeous as it was in the game, I found excitement growing in the pit of my stomach to explore the area. 

 

As we walked up the stairs to the main entrance of the castle Ciri added. “I'm not sure who's here, but don't worry, you will be welcome here.”

 

Ciri had prepped me on the different people in her life, so I wasn't going in blind but things seemed  _ too _ quiet. 

 

The eerie silence filled the entrance of the castle as well as the stench of booze. Ciri made a suspicious grunt as we entered the main hall. It was very dimly lit but I could see that the huge chamber was completely trashed, tables thrown, bookshelves toppled, bottles smashed.

 

The only light came from the main cooking fire. Ciri took my hand to help guide me through the rubble but I tripped and fell when I tried to dodge a bottle that was whipped in my direction. An unhuman roar filled the main hall, followed by my scream as my hands fell into broken glass because I was trying to break my fall. Then I felt another sharp pain in my hip, I whimpered again as the sound of crunching glass filled the room. 

 

Before me I saw glowing cat eyes and unkempt white hair. I could hear his labored breathing, the stench of alcohol wafting my way. “Cirilla?” He croaked.

 

Ciri stood behind me desperately trying to help me but she couldn't see a damn thing either. I could tell she knew that voice though. “Of course, Geralt! Help me help my friend!” Her plea was desperate as she tried to tenderly help me to my feet.

 

“She's bleedin'.” He slurred. “Come over by the fire and we'll patch her up. LAMBERT!” Geralt bellowed so loud he teetered off balance.

 

I could feel the shards of glass sticking out of both of my hands as I held them in front of me. My hip stung as I limped with Ciri's help to the soft furs in front of the fire. This was not how I had hoped my new lease on life would start. 

 

Another cry came out of me as I sat down on the furs, the light of the fire revealed just how shredded my hands were. I took in the sight of the numerous slices of glass jutting out from my palms and had to swallow back tears, the sound of Ciri's voice bringing me back to reality.

 

“What the hell happened here Geralt?” She chastised. 

 

“What the hell happened to you, Cirilla!?” Geralt bellowed again, his drunken breath hitting Ciri, making her take a step back. “I was told you were dead!”

 

I could feel the heartbreak in the room and hear a soft sigh from Ciri. She reached out with both hands and placed them firmly on Geralt's biceps. “I'm alive Geralt, feel me? I'm alive.”

 

His strong arms enveloped her in a desperate parental hug. “Oh Ciri.” Geralt breathed in a shaky voice. “Don't ever leave me again.”

 

“I promise.” She whispered back. “I'll get Yennefer to make us some amulets that let's us always be able to teleport to one another. But for now, we have to get you and this place cleaned up.” Ciri pulled away slowly and turned toward me. “This is my closest friend, Aster. She's come to live with us for a while.”

 

Geralt had a sheepish grin on his face. “I hope you can forgive me for throwing that bottle at you. I'll get Lambert to patch you up. LAMBERT!”

 

I knew Geralt was a good man and just how much he loved Ciri, I had already forgiven him. But I was a bit nervous to meet the notorious prick, let alone have him tend to my wounds. He didn't seem like the type to be gentle. The steady sound of bloody dripping on the stone beneath me was soon drowned out by the other witcher's footfalls. 

 

“This better be worth waking me up from my fucking nap, Geralt! Oh - Ciri!” Lambert's eyes caught the sight of Ciri standing next to Geralt and relief visibly flooded over him. “Thank the gods you're alive! I can't deal with another fucking day with him like this, and they say I'm bad!”

 

Ciri chuckled at his last sentence. “You  _ are _ that bad, Lambert!” Gesturing my way, she added. “This is my best friend, Aster and she needs some medical attention. You were always the best at getting splinters out, so I figured you were the best man for the job.”

 

Lambert nodded with a grunt and made his way through the debris to some part of the castle for his supplies, I assumed.

 

Turning her attention back to me, she smiled. “Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I'm going to take Geralt out for some sun and to clean up. You're in good hands. Like I said, Lambert isn't as nasty as he looks.”

 

“I heard that, Cirilla Fiona!” Lambert bellowed from the other end of the keep as he made his way back to me. 

 

I could hear Ciri's and Geralt's shared giggles as they left the castle and smiled to myself, but then the reality of the condition of my palms sunk back in. I had never been wounded so badly before and it took everything I had to not cry. 

 

Lambert sat beside me Indian style and laid out his tools in front of him. I had always joked to myself that he had a face like a cat's ass whenever I played the games, but now that he was in front of me I could see him for what he was: an angry, broken little boy, that's just trying his best to exist.

 

I assumed he could sense my fear and the slight tremble to my dripping palms gave me away entirely. 

 

He took one hand in his, guiding it to his lap, so he could hold it steady while he worked. His magic instantly flowed into me and the strange tingle made me flinch a bit, but I relaxed a breath later. “Don't worry.” He soothed. “Ciri had about 4 splinters a day when she was a girl, I'm a master at this.” 

 

His cocky attitude made me breathe out a laugh but a tear betrayed me and slid down my cheek. Quickly wiping it away with my forearm, I muttered. “Sorry.”

 

“It looks worse than it is.” He said cooly as he nimbly picked the large shards from my palm. “If your hands hadn't broke your fall, your pretty face would end up looking like this.”

 

I blushed at his words. No one had ever called me pretty to my face before. Hot embarrassment washed over me when I realized I did a shitty job of concealing my flush. Lambert shot me a smirk in return but had the good grace not to mention it. 

 

His touch was like a ghost as his picked out the glass shards. I barely felt him. When he finished the second palm, his cat eyes met my green doe eyes, completely mesmerizing me. “To get the little shards and to sterilize the wound, I'm going to use a spell on you to stun you so it won't hurt.” He kindly explained to me, like a child, but I knew he meant axii. 

 

“Ciri told me about witchers, so I'm not completely ignorant to axii. Just please don't try to get me to do anything ridiculous.” I teased with a weak smirk.

 

Lambert was obviously impressed and smirked back at me. He gave my forearm a gentle squeeze and then my world became cloudy.

 

~

 

When I came back to reality my palms were wrapped with a clean linen and Lambert was stepping through the rubble to light the sconces so Ciri and I could see. Kaer Morhen was breathtaking despite it's crumbling state. From the stained glass windows, to the murals on the wall, it was gorgeous. 

 

A deep voice pulled me from my awe. A scarred face witcher was talking to Lambert. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I saw Lambert point to me and I assumed he was telling Eskel my name. 

 

I found my feet, biting back a whimper at the pain in my hip, stone was definitely unforgiving and turned to Eskel's direction. In the time it took me to stand, the witcher had made his way closer to me to greet me. “You must be Eskel.” I smiled. “Ciri has told me good things about you.”

 

I could tell that Eskel did his best to avoid smiling because of his face scar but despite that, he was a damn handsome man. He was also  _ much _ bigger than how he looked in the game. He was absolutely intimidating and I started to waiver a bit, but his gentle politeness brought be back to stability.

 

“Forgive the mess.” He said timidly. “Geralt's been on a warpath, no point to clean up after him.” Eskel adjusted the strap of my duffel bag in his hand, I guess nothing really gets past a witcher. He continued. “I can show you to the guest room if you like.”

 

I winced at the thought of all those stairs. I hated stairs normally, since I was a pudgy woman but with my wounded hip I definitely couldn't do it. Luckily I just landed on it wrong and it wasn't cut up. “Erm, I hurt my hip and I don't think I could make it up all those stairs.” I said awkwardly. 

 

Setting my bag down on the table, Eskel shrugged. “No worries, Ciri can just teleport you up when she gets back.”

 

No sooner had he mentioned the word ‘teleport’ when a flash of light entered the room and Lambert and Eskel visibly cringed.

 

Yennefer.

 

I didn't even have time to blink before she demanded. “Where is she?!” 

 

Lambert groaned his response with an eye roll since he was the closest to her. “She's outside with Geralt, madame sorceress.”

 

Using her magic, Yennefer cleared a path through the rubble to me, visibly seizing me up. She was just as intimidating and beautiful in person as she was in the games. She made me feel fat and plain in her presence, my low self esteem didn't help that either. “And who might you be?” She asked me curiously. 

 

“Ciri's best friend. We've been living together for the past year. My name is Aster. It's nice to meet you, Yennefer.” I tried my best to not sound so insecure, but failed. 

 

“Likewise.” She smiled. Her attention was instantly drawn to my hurt hands. “May I?”

 

I smiled sheepishly and held my palms out to her. With a snap of her fingers the linen bandage dissolved and my shredded palms were exposed. Yennefer hovered her hands over mine and a soft glow of healing magic enveloped me. I felt like I was dipped in warm oil and I watched the cuts mend themselves together in amazement. 

 

“That's amazing.” I gasped.

 

Yennefer cocked an eyebrow at my words, her violet eyes meeting my green doe eyes. “They don't have magic where you come from.” She observed.

 

Rubbing my mended skin together and flexing my hip to test if they were really healed. I nodded my approval. “No magic. Thank you so much. I feel great.”

 

Giving me a wink, Yennefer smiled. “You're welcome. I'd be happy to teach you magic. Ciri needs to resume her training and you emit a strong energy.”

 

I was so overwhelmed by the day's events that I couldn't express just how excited I was to have her teach me, all I could manage is an eager. “Thank you.”

 

Yennefer clapped her hands at Lambert like he was a servant. “Hop to, Lambert! We need this place cleaned up!”

 

Lambert glowered. “You're the one with the magic,  _ you  _ clean this place up!”

 

A sassy fist on her hip and a dangerous finger waggle, she quipped back at Lambert. “I would, dear witcher, but you need to work off that winter weight. I see lazing about here has left you fat!”

 

If smoke could have rolled from his ears, it would, especially when Eskel guffawed at Yennefer's jab. I felt sorry for him, Yennefer obviously hit a  _ very _ sore spot. 

 

I made my way over to Lambert and offered him a soothing comfort, just as he offered me. “Let me help you get this place back in order. It will go by faster.” 

 

He seemed to visibly relax and accept my comfort when he nodded his agreement. He offered me a sore “Thanks.” But I knew he would come around.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With the help of Yennefer's magic, Eskel, Lambert and I had the keep cleaned up and looking better than it had in a long time. Vesemir would be proud, I wished dearly that I could have met him. 

 

Ciri and Geralt came into the keep with smiles on their faces. Geralt seemed like the man I had read and played on my TV, which was a relief. Yennefer whipped her head around at their entrance and took a deep breath, obviously preparing to bitch at them both. Her glare first landed on Ciri, pointing to the grand table in the room, she ordered. “Sit down, Cirilla. You have some explaining to do.”

 

Ciri didn't protest and her smile didn't falter when she took her place at the table.

 

In the meantime I felt the gentle hum of Eskel's magic flow into me, it was true, his was immensely more powerful than Lambert's. He gently grabbed my forearm and guided my attention to the table. “Come sit.” He murmured softly so Yennefer wouldn't hear. “You want to be out of the line of fire when Yennefer starts.”

 

I giggled at his words and met his eyes. He was a magnificent man but life hadn't been kind to him, there was so much sadness in his eyes. Eskel was forever the gentleman, he held out a chair for me as I took my place at the table next to Ciri. I made sure I had a birds eye view of the ensuing argument. 

 

Lambert took the open chair next to me, laying out a mug in front of myself, Ciri and Eskel on his other side. He had a bottle of something that smelled strong and poured a hearty pour for himself and Eskel. When he got to me I respectfully declined, causing Ciri to nudge my ribs teasingly. “Lambert's home brew is good, he wouldn't give you something a human can't handle.”

 

I flushed at the thought of offending Lambert, I didn't think he was going to give me something that would hurt me. I just couldn't handle my liquor well. “It's not that, honestly. It just smells like it will put hair on my chest.”

 

They all snorted a laugh in response and Lambert skipped me to fill Ciri's mug. Eskel butted in with his politeness. “Let me know if I can get you anything. We want you to feel welcome here.”

 

Before I could thank him, Ciri added. “Uncle Vesemir would have our heads if we didn't show our manners.”

 

Our attention snapped back to Yennefer and Geralt, who were now shouting and Yennefer threw a book at his head. Geralt skillfully dodged and pleaded. “Come on Yen! Ciri is a grown woman, who can make her own choices!”

 

“Yes, Geralt. She can choose who she marries or what hair cut she gets. NOT GOING AFTER THE WHITE FROST ALONE. I swear, half of her life has been spent with us trying to find her or get her out of danger!” An intense magical energy was swirling around her and her violet eyes seemed to glow with rage as she continued on. 

 

Eskel's deep voice broke the silence at our table when he asked in a hushed hiss. “You did  _ what,  _ Cirilla?!”

 

Ciri took a nonchalant sip of her drink, not faltering by the burn. “Just saving your life,  _ again.” _

 

I could hear Lambert's snicker beside me but a crash of a potion bottle brought my attention back to the argument in front of me. Geralt had successfully dodged that one and the viscous fluid dripped down the wall behind him. He looked haggard, his beard was overgrown and his hair unkempt. There was dark circles around his eyes and harsh lines on his face but I could tell Yennefer lit a fire inside him. 

 

Next thing I knew, Geralt had a mischievous smirk on his face. He lunged toward Yennefer and successfully hoisted her over his shoulder. She did her best to land a kick in his gut but he had already stomped off to take her to the bedroom. 

 

“ _ Great. _ ” Lambert groaned. “Yennefer is so fucking loud.”

 

Before I could stop myself, I giggled. “So it is true what they say about witchers.”

 

Ciri cut in before the witchers could respond with a longing. “Mmmmhmmmm.”

 

My ears perked up. “Oh? You never told me about that.”

 

“He was a Bear.” She boasted between sips of her drink. 

 

Eskel and Lambert both cringed. “ _ Cirilla! _ ”

 

“Oh, so it's acceptable to take fisstech with succubuses and fuck your brother's lover, but I can't talk about who I've slept with?!” Ciri shot back.

 

Both witchers bit their tongues, both quite embarrassed over her words. I tried to lighten the mood. “Now Ciri, stop chastising Daddy Lambert and Daddy Eskel.”

 

Ciri and I both broke out in a fit of giggles at my taunt and it seemed the witcher's ears heated up. “Alright, alright.” Ciri declared through her giggles. “We're done.”

 

When our giggles simmered down and our breathing returned to normal, a calm silence filled the room, only to be broken by Yennefer's squeal of pleasure. I could hear Lambert hiss next to me and Eskel cleared his throat awkwardly. “I - erm. I can't think of any questions to ask right now that can't wait until they come back downstairs but we gotta drown out this noise. So, Ciri, how about a round of Gwent?”

 

Her eyes perked up, she sure did love a challenge. “You're on! Lambert, can I use your deck?”

 

Lambert grumbled some sort of response and stood to retrieve his cards. When he came back, he handed Ciri the deck with a threatening eye. “Don't damage them, kid.”

 

Ciri rolled her eyes and moved to a different chair to sit face to face with Eskel, leaving Lambert and I sitting next to one another. I was so enthralled with watching the two play the game,that I allowed a silence to fill the air between Lambert and I.

 

A soft thump pulled me from my trance, a fuzzy warmth blanketed my lap. When I looked down I saw that a tabby cat had perched itself there, purring loudly. I couldn't help but smile, I loved animals more than people. I held out my hands to let the cat sniff me before stroking it. 

 

“Be careful, he's a mean whoreson.” Lambert warned. 

 

“But he's so handsome.” I cooed back to the cat, who appreciated my complement and curled up on my thick thighs. 

 

Lambert eyed us up with a surprised noise. “I can't believe he likes you.”

 

“Am I not worth liking?” I teased back, catching him off guard. He almost choked on his alcohol and I quickly moved to rub his back. “Relax, I was just teasing.”

 

Ciri's jubilant victory cry broke the tension between us. Geralt also took the chair next to me, it was true, witchers really did move silently. I jumped a little at his presence and met his eyes. He had cleaned up, the beard was gone and his hair was finally in an acceptable state. Giving me a sincere apologetic smile, he added. “Don't worry, you'll get used to it.”

 

Yennefer also took a seat and declared council. “Alright Cirilla, explain to us where you have been!”

 

She shrugged. “Not much to tell, I defeated The White Frost.”

 

“Ciri!” Geralt barked, wanting more details.

 

She sounded just like a child. “Its true! I defeated it and then fell through space and time. Aster found me and we've been inseparable ever since.”

 

My stomach was a gurgling pit of nerves. Ciri knew everything about me, but some things I wanted to keep secret and she knew it. 

 

“So, Aster, since Ciri does not has much to tell, how about you tell us about you?” Yennefer declared and everyone shifted their attention toward me.

 

I ran a nervous hand through my chocolate hair. “Um.. well. I'm 19. I found Ciri on my land when she fell through time and space. My parents died a few years back so I inherited our family land and a sum of money. My life didn't have anything really going on in it, so Ciri decided to take me here for a change of pace.”

 

Yennefer mulled over my words but nodded her approval. Lambert cut in with a question. “What's your world like?”

 

There it was, the really hard question that I didn't know how to answer. “Ciri? Would you answer that one? I don't know how to say it so that it can be understood.”

 

My friend always had my back. She smiled and nodded. “It's much more… evolved. There's no major disease, no magic, no monsters. People are truly free, no killing and pillaging. There's vehicles that are much faster than horses and flying ships to take you to your destination. Oh! And the food is to die for! Aster and I will make a trip back and bring you some to try in a few days.”

 

The table was silent as they pondered over her words about a strange world, Ciri could sense my nervousness and rushed in to save me. “My friend is probably exhausted from our journey and overwhelmed by all of you, so no more questions. We are going to bed!”

 

Before anyone could protest, Ciri grabbed my bag and took my hand to teleport us to the guest bedroom. It was just as gorgeous as the games portrayed it. 

 

“So what did you think of your first day here?” Ciri asked gently as she rummaged through my bag for a sleeping outfit.

 

Taking the outfit from her, I smiled. “Everyone is just as wonderful as you described.”

 

She took a lusty tone. “And I noticed how Lambert and Eskel looked at you.”

 

Hot embarrassment crept up my cheeks. I wasn't a gorgeous sorceress, so I obviously wasn't witcher material. “Ciri, don't be silly!”

 

Ciri just shrugged me off. “You need to lose that virginity eventually and they're both good men.” 

 

Crawling into bed, I ignored her last sentence. “Will you stay up here with me? I'm still a bit scared and I'd like you close.”

 

“Of course!” She squealed as she crawled into bed. “I'll fill in until one of the men comes to take my place!”

 

“Goodnight, Cirilla.” I groaned with an embarrassed tone. 

 

She got the hint and blew out the candles on the nightstand with a giggle.

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ciri woke up before me but being the good friend that she was, she waited for me to wake up before leaving.

 

When I finally stirred, my eyes opened to her sparkling green eyes peering into mine. She was a morning person, I was  _ not. _ “Ugh, Ciri!”

 

“Good morning.” She giggled. “Up and at ‘em!”

 

The bed was so comfortable that I didn't want to leave but I was excited to explore the castle, so I forced myself out of bed. I had no bra on, a tight black tank top and pink panties. The morning glow warmed my delicate skin and I let out a contented sigh. 

 

A heavy knock on the door made me jolt and in the same instant Lambert barreled through the door. “Are you two going to laze about all damn day?!”

 

My startled eyes met his cool ones. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “Good morning sunshine.” He purred, drinking in the sight of my body.

 

“Get out, Lambert!” Ciri screeched, chucking a pillow at his head. 

 

Shooting me one more carnivorous smirk, Lambert exited, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Oh my God. I can't believe he just saw that much of me!” Ciri could see how red my face was and rushed over to me when tears started to fall. 

 

“He's an ass, but you have nothing to be ashamed of.” She soothed. It fell on deaf ears, I was so insecure about my body that I was drowning in embarrassment. How could anyone love my belly roll and stretch marks? As if she read my mind, Ciri added. “You have a gorgeous fertile figure. Wide hips, thick thighs and breasts to die for!”

 

I wiped away my tears and smiled. “I'm sorry, you're right. It's just early.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dressing in black leggings and an emerald green peplum top to match my eyes, we went downstairs.

 

We all ate breakfast together. Yennefer's expensive taste really showed in her delicious cooking.  

 

As we finished breakfast, Yennefer proposed that we go to Novigrad to get some shopping done but Ciri knew I was introverted and not ready to venture too far out of the castle yet. She proposed that her, Yennefer and Geralt all go after she caught the look in my eye that said I was fine with her leaving me here. Eskel asked to tag along to get some supplies too. 

 

That left Lambert and I in the keep together alone. 

 

He still had the carnivorous grin on his face after seeing so much of my skin when he gathered the dishes. “Let me take care of these and then I'll give you a tour of the castle.”

 

Lambert had gathered them and left for the kitchen so quickly I didn't even have time to offer  help, so I opted to go out into the courtyard. I wanted to meet the horses. I had always loved horses, they were beautiful creatures with genuine souls and I didn't get to spend enough time with them in my lifetime. 

 

It didn't take me long to find the gorgeous animals, the sweet smell of hay and leather captured my attention quickly. The first horse I came upon was Roach. Her chestnut coat gleamed in the sunlight and she was excited to see me. I held out my hand to let her sniff me and she responded by placing her warm nose into my palm, nuzzling me gently. “I wish I had some treats for you, gorgeous.” I cooed to her softly.

 

Once Roach was used to my touch I stroked her snaffle and eventually made my way up to scratch her ears, which she enjoyed quite a bit. The other chestnut male on my left got a bit jealous and started nibbling at my hair playfully, demanding my attention. I giggled in response and patted his nose with my free hand.

 

Lambert's voice almost made me jump out of my skin, he was right behind me. “Don't let that brute bully you.” He teased.

 

I was caught so off guard I let out a startled yip and my hands jolted on the horses skin, startling them into a screech. Lambert rushed to his horse to calm it and I apologized pathetically to Roach.

 

“Sorry.” He offered. “Didn't mean to startle you.”

 

“You're like a ghost.” I gasped. 

 

Chuckling in response, Lambert grinned. “These horses could use some exercise. Want to take a ride? I can show you some outside parts of the keep.”

 

I deep blush crossed over my face. “I've never ridden a horse… and I'm terrified of heights.” I had never felt more pathetic in my life. Fitting in here was going to be harder than I thought.

 

“Well.” He said flatly, pulling his horse from the stall. “You'll have to learn.”

 

Terror gripped me. I really didn't want to embarass myself further, but I had always wanted to learn how to ride a horse. “What's his name?”

 

Lambert shrugged as he slipped the saddle onto the horse. “Never name my mounts. I go through too many to count.”

 

That made my heart hurt and I stroked the horses snaffle to show him I cared. “You're too handsome of a boy to get rid of.” I cooed to the beast.

 

“He's a miserable whoreson.” Lambert grunted as he tightened the strap of the saddle.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Horses feed off the energy of the people around them.”

 

Slipping the bridle onto the horses face, Lambert shrugged. “Can't argue you there. How about you name him?”

 

“Me?!” I parroted. “But he's your horse.”

 

“That way I'll never be able to forget you in my travels.” He teased genuinely while he stroked the beast's neck. 

 

I took my time to mull over name options. In that time I stole a glance at Lambert. He was at least two heads higher on me and much more muscular than portrayed in the games, he was equally intimidating as Eskel. “Let me think about it?”

 

Lambert grunted his agreement and gestured to the saddle. “Hop on, my lady.”

 

The horse was huge, I could barely see over the top of the saddle. I assumed Lambert picked up on my fear and before I knew what happened, he hoisted me up like I weighed nothing and slung me into the saddle. My fingers instantly clawed at the horse's mane to keep my balance and my thighs squeezed to hold on tight. 

 

Lambert slung himself into the saddle behind me and I could feel his muscles flex against my back and hips. He truly was a strong man. “You're alright.” He said gently. “I've got you, you won't fall.”

 

I made some sort of nervous noise and his arms enveloped around me to take hold of the reins, holding me steady. I could feel the horse's steady breathing under me as Lambert pushed him into a trot. I did my best to conceal my fear, but I knew Lambert could hear my drumming heart. 

 

He took me past the Old Iron Mine to a field of blooming wildflowers. The ride there was mostly silent, we didn't have to say much but when we stopped in the field I couldn't help but gasp “gorgeous” at the scenery around me.

 

“She speaks!” Lambert exclaimed.

 

“I'm sorry. I was lost in trying to think of a name. I don't mean to be bad company.” I quickly apologized.

 

Lambert slid out of the saddle and held his arms out for me to come down too. “And?” He asked curtly.

 

“Bucephalus.” I responded just as curtly, nervously sliding into his arms. My thighs obviously not used to riding the horse buckled under me, but Lambert caught me and sat me down in the grass with a chuckle. “I have that effect on women.”

 

I let out a disgusted noise and got cozy in the bed of flowers while Lambert let the horse go to graze. He laid on his back next to me and relaxed with a sigh. “It gets better. I was sore when I first learned to ride too. In a few days I'll teach you how to ride by yourself.” 

 

In truth, I loved feeling his muscle against me so I was fine with not ever learning to ride by myself. He smelled of fine wine and spice. I had expected him to be a complete sexist jackass like how he was in the books, but he really wasn't all that bad. Being so close to him, I was able to appreciate how handsome he actually was. All the years of booze and anger made him look so much older than Eskel and Geralt in the games but as he laid in the flowers next to me, all of that seemed to melt away. 

 

I turned my body and sat Indian style to face him, curiosity getting the better of me. “Are there monsters here?”

 

His eyes were closed as he soaked in the sunlight. “Hmmm. Nothing near, I can hear some harpies far off in the hills and some drowners in the nearby river but nothing is here.”

 

“I've never seen a monster before, but I've always been fascinated by them. I'm quite fond of dragons and griffins.” I plucked a few wildflowers and started to weave them together.

 

He grinned at the thought of my bare skin as he spoke. “I gathered as much by the tattoos on your legs.”

 

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “I'm so sorry you saw me like that, Lambert.” The arrangement of mythical creatures I had tattooed all over one leg was a beautiful piece of art, it just wasn't on the most beautiful canvas.

 

Lambert finally opened his eyes, the cat like slits narrowing at me. “Don't apologize.” He said in an astounded tone. “It was quite a delight.”

 

“I take it this keep does not see too many women?” I probed.

 

“None that are actually worth a damn. Fucking Merigold just uses Eskel and I in a desperate attempt to make Geralt jealous and Yennefer is self explanatory. Ciri is one that I'm proud of though.” Lambert rolled over to his side to face me.

 

I continued weaving wildflowers together as I asked. “So did you and Eskel stay here after the battle?”

 

“Yeah.” He said a bit bitterly. “Eskel took the old man's death pretty hard and we had that Viper to watch out for, so I didn't feel comfortable leaving.” Lambert caught himself. “Oh - the old man is-”

 

“Vesemir.” I interrupted with a smile. “Don't worry, Ciri told me  _ a lot _ of things to prepare me for coming here.” I knew Lambert took Vesemir's death just as hard but would never admit it. “So where is Letho anyway?”

 

Lambert waved his hand about flippantly. “He restored the old lakeside hut and lives down there, keeps the drowner population down, so it all worked out.”

 

I knew that Letho wasn't a bad guy, he was just played by Emhyr and things went sour. But I couldn't tell Lambert that, I couldn't expose the fact that I knew so much about this world because then I would have to explain myself. So I just took him at his word. 

 

I had been working on weaving flowers so absent mindedly that my flower crown was complete before I realized. I gently placed it on Lambert's head and smiled when he didn't protest. He even cracked a cocky smile my way. “I look good, right?”

 

A butterfly floated down onto a bud of lavender right after he said that, causing my smile to widen. “Definitely.”

 

The gentle warm breeze caressed both our faces, entrancing us both in relaxation. Bucephalus seized the opportunity to grab the flower crown off Lambert's head and munch it down. 

 

Lambert pushed the horse away with a strong hand. “I quite liked that crown, you asshole!”

 

I knew that Lambert and I would have a day or so alone together, so I proposed some things I wanted to do. “Would you take me swimming tomorrow? I really love to swim.”

 

He didn't seem like the type to enjoy swimming as much as I did but agreed anyway. 

 

“Can we go back to the keep? I'd love to take the tour and maybe you could teach me gwent?” I asked a bit sheepishly. 

 

Lambert's ears perked up at ‘Gwent’ “As you wish, my lady.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The castle tour went well and I felt better once I had an understanding of the place. It was much more massive than in the game and had so much inside of it. I was curious what Lambert's room looked like inside but the door was closed. 

 

Contrary to what the books said, Lambert wasn't a terrible cook, nothing spectacular but not horrible. He caught my surprised look when I tasted his food and shot me a questioning glance. I quickly reassured him that his cooking was fine and that I was just pleasantly surprised.

 

Gwent lessons went smoothly. I was good at Gwent from The Witcher 3 and playing it in real life was just as easy. 

 

Lambert gave me a surprised glance after my third win. “Well, I'm glad we aren't playing for money. You'd have me fleeced by now.”  

 

I giggled at his response and gave an apologetic look. “Be glad it's not strip Gwent. Ciri told me you're a whiner about the cold.” I can't believe I said that out loud. 

 

My joke obviously revved him up. “The night is young, my lady.”

 

“My lady.” I parroted with a laugh. “At least it's not ‘madame sorceress’ like how you call Yennefer.”

 

“Hey! I can be prince charming when I want to be.” He feigned offence. 

 

I couldn't help but laugh, I found Lambert's sharp tongue so amusing in the books and games but with him here in front of me, he was ten times more amusing. “Well,  _ master _ witcher. I should show mercy and be off to bed.” I couldn't believe I was actually flirting, I never flirted but it felt so good. 

 

“Oh come on.” He protested with a whine. “The night is young, the sun just only set. We don't have to play gwent, I could teach you some swordplay?”

 

I almost choked on my laugh. “Oh no! Ciri told me how you Wolves beat the shit out of innocent little girls.”

 

Lambert's glowing cat eyes flashed at my words. “‘Innocent little girl.’” He repeated, rolling the words on his tongue, savoring the taste. Once he caught my blush, he eased up. “Okay, fine. I have a stash of fine Toussaint wine and cheese in my room that I'm willing to share.”

 

Oh God, he's luring me into his bedroom with the promise of wine. Witchers are true predators and the Wolf was at my door. 

 

I was going to let him in.

 

“Okay, fine. But if I get too drunk, you're carrying me up the stairs to my bed!” I teased halfheartedly.

 

Lambert got up and went into the kitchen for a fresh bread loaf. “Don't worry, the bed is big enough for the two of us if that happens.”

 

I met him at the door to his room. With his swift movements, he was only a few steps behind me. Handing me the two wine goblets he also grabbed, he used his free hand to open the door for me and snapped his fingers, causing igni to light the candles in the room.

 

His room was meticulously organized and expertly decorated but a glimmering Cat medallion on the nightstand by the fireplace caught my eye.  _ Aiden.  _ As I took a seat on the bear fur rug in front of the fireplace, I commented. “You have a cat medallion.”

 

Lambert was quiet as he gathered the wine bottles and cheeses. Spreading them out in an array before me, he took a seat next to me. He pulled a huge knife from a sheath on his boot, the sound of the blade against the leather made me flinch a bit. “Don't worry.” He smirked. “It's not my trophy knife.”

 

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “If you need that big of a knife for cheese, I'd hate to see what your trophy knife looks like.”

 

He chuckled at that and started to slice up the loaf of bread. “The medallion belonged to a close friend.”

 

“But he's gone?” I said gently, as to not upset him.

 

“Yeah. Damn shame.” Lambert said curtly as he started slicing up the cheese. 

 

I felt bad to see him hurting at the wound I reopened. “I'm sorry, Lambert.” I apologized sincerely. “I don't know what I would ever do if I lost Ciri, but I imagine the pain would be immeasurable.”

 

Putting a cheese slice on the bread, he offered it to me. I was pleasantly surprised to see how clean his hands were and a tingle of excitement went up my spine when our fingers brushed. “Are you and Ciri,  _ together? _ ”

 

I choked a bit on the bite I had in my mouth and Lambert handed me a wine goblet with an apologetic stare. Taking a sip, I caught my breath. “God, no! We're just close.” I set the goblet down and met his glowing cat eyes. “We're you and Aiden  _ together?”  _

 

He didn't hesitate. “Yeah but he's dead now… he was the best man I ever met.” Lambert took the medallion off the nightstand and thumbed it for a moment, completely lost in thought. Then he shuffled behind me and draped it over my neck. “I want you to wear it.”

 

My fingers instantly explored the cat's head on my neck. “Lambert… I can't.”

 

“You can.” He encouraged, taking a sip of his wine. “It hurts to look at on my nightstand and I know it will protect you. Besides all of that, you look absolutely stunning with it on, Aster.”

 

“Thank you… for everything. This has been the nicest day I've had in such a long time.” I was being totally honest too. Before I could stop myself, I let my fingers ghost along the scars that cut through his temple and eye. “How did you get this?” I murmured, completely stunned by his magic coursing through me.

 

Lambert leaned into my touch slightly and took another sip of wine to wash down his bite of cheese. “Harpy. I was overwhelmed by about 14 of them and one got me good.  _ Bitches. _ ”

 

Pulling my fingers away, I smiled. That scar made him look quite delectable. I couldn't believe just how much my mood had turned around since I arrived at Kaer Morhen. The good company had made me feel so much better about myself. 

 

Lambert had turned to face me, his feline eyes scanning over me. “Your skin is near perfect.” He commented in an impressed tone.

 

In that moment I forgot about the stretch marks that striped my body. Then his skilled fingers caressed my cheek. “And soft.” He murmured. 

 

Then he closed the space between us. His lips enveloped mine and I parted mine to accept more of him. My body shuddered slightly in response and a tiny moan escaped me. Lambert tasted like the sweet wine we had been drinking and his magic coursed through me. 

 

We sat forehead to forehead for a moment to take a breath. “Lambert.” I breathed. 

 

The way I said his name must have stirred something in him because the next thing he did was pull me into his lap, grounding my hips against his. I wasted no time to steal another kiss from him. My lips gently parted wider when his tongue traced my top row of teeth, then moved on to caressing my tongue. I let him guide me and my tongue followed obediently.

 

I let out a whimper when he dragged a finger down to my breast and palmed it. His magic gently humming through me. “Can you feel it?” I gasped while catching my breath, my forehead resting against his. 

 

He hummed his approval at my fingers starting to unbutton his white cotton shirt. “Feel what, my lady?”

 

I smiled at his snarky pet name being used in an romantic gesture. “Your magic, or whatever it is. It courses through me whenever you touch me.” I whispered, unbuttoning the final button and sliding the shirt off his shoulders.

 

Lambert pressed a tender peck against my lips and smiled when his scruff tickled me a bit. “Yes. My magic tends to bounce off you and back into me but I've never felt this strong of a connection before.”

 

Such kind words coming from such a typically unkind man felt so good to hear, it almost made my insecure little heart burst. Before I could respond, Lambert lifted me up and carried me to his bed. The sheets were a bit scratchy but smelled of lavender.

 

Lambert stood at the side of the bed in front of me, drinking in the sight of me. I felt a bit brave and slipped my top off my shoulders. Lambert made a pleased sound and took the que to peel off my leggings, leaving me in my bra and panties. 

 

I blushed at the thought of him seeing me, but then I caught the adoring grin on his face as he crawled on top of me and all my fear slipped away. I unbuckled my bra from behind and slowly let the cups fall. Lambert let go another pleased groan at the sight of my full bust and leaned down to to nip kisses at my pulse point. 

 

His scruff tickled me but his hot lips against my throat made me moan and relax, causing my legs to spread for him. “You're a virgin?” He breathed against my skin.

 

He caught me off guard. “Y-yes. How did you know? Don't tell me you smelled it on me.”

 

Lambert chuckled low against my chest as he trailed kisses to my breast. “I didn't smell it on you. You just have a sense of innocence about you. “ He pressed a kiss to a nipple and added. “I can smell how fertile you are, how excited you are for me, though.” 

 

At his words I spread my legs even further and ground my sex against his thigh, desperate for friction. Lambert could tell what I was doing and understood my desire, so he nipped a nipple and drew lazy circles on my wet panties. 

 

I couldn't help the desperate moan I blurted out. “Oh fuck, Lambert! Don't tease me.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“Alright  _ princess. _ ” He mocked with affection. “Let's get these off so I can prepare you for me.” 

 

With my panties off my petals glistened in the fire light. Lambert gave another hum of approval before lowering himself back on me, enveloping me in another heady kiss. His skilled fingers circled my clit making me buck and whine against him. 

 

I had never felt such a sensation before. I played often with a Hitatchi Wand at home but it didn't compare to Lambert's magic fingers. “Lambert.. I-” 

 

“Hush, my lady.” He interrupted. “Just relax.” 

 

I obeyed and he sank two skilled fingers into me, keeping his thumb swiping on my clit. “Fates woman!” He hissed. “Your little cunt is tight.”

 

I bit down on his lip in response to his fingers stretching me open, a bit harder than intended but the pain seemed to spur him on judging by the sigh he gave me. I let my moans flow into his mouth through my kisses but when he finally pushed me over the edge, I bit down on his lip again to stifle my squeal. My thighs trembled and my walls quivered around his fingers as he sent shockwaves of bliss through me. 

 

“Lambert… stop.” I panted, clawing at his wrist. I was becoming overstimulated and needed a moment to recover. 

 

He obeyed me and circled his dripping fingers around my swollen lips, allowing me to catch my breath before sinking them into my mouth for me to clean my essence off him. Lambert enjoyed my obedient tongue with a devilish grin. 

 

Once his fingers were clean he gave me another kiss to taste my essence. “Mmm such a sweet little virgin.”

 

Even in his most intimate moments, the man couldn't help but tease me. 

 

Two could play at that game. 

 

“So does master witcher want my quim as payment for the horse ride earlier?” I shot back

 

Lambert couldn't help but laugh before kissing me again. “Only if you want, I'm completely fine with going to sleep now if you don't want to.”

 

I let my fingers trail down the sinewy muscle of his ribs to his hip. “You can have me, Lambert. I  _ want _ you to have me.”

 

As he untied his breeches he whispered against my lips. “I can't think of a finer lady to have.”

 

I thought I would be afraid or intimidated when he aligned himself at my entrance, but I was excited. Lambert's cat eyes peered into mine as he sank into me. His nose was up against mine so he could feel the moan I let out as he took my virginity against his skin.

 

It didn't hurt, he fit into me perfectly and I eagerly rocked my hips against his length. “You've taken me, but now you have to claim me.” I moaned in a tone that begged for more, trying to egg him on. 

 

It worked like a charm. Lambert let out a growl and began to thrust with some force. I wasn't prepared for how hard his hips snapped into mine and I yelped. 

 

Lambert ran a firm hand through my hair and cradled the back of my neck to keep me from squirming away. “You riled the Wolf, now you have to deal with the consequences, princess.” He grunted through gritted teeth as he thrust. 

 

The blissfully ecstasy he pumped into my body was immeasurable. My whole body felt like it had been sprinkled with fairy dust and I loved it. Then my second orgasm hit and raised me to a whole new level of pleasure. “Oh Lambert!” I cried. My walls clenching around his throbbing length, judging by the ferocity of his grunts, my walls were squeezing the soul out of him. 

 

“Fuck!” He hissed against my throat as he bit down a claiming bite on my creamy skin. My desperate whine and nails digging into his lower back pushed him over the edge. 

 

Lambert dug his fingers into the tender flesh of my hips to hold them in place as he pumped me full of his seed. His breathing was hot and ragged in my ear as he grit out his cries of climax into my ear through clenched teeth. 

 

I could feel our fluids dripping out of me and he hadn't even pulled out yet. He sat back on his haunches and pulled out of me slowly, admiring the swollen, dripping mess my pussy was. He was obviously quite proud if himself. 

 

Using the sheet I laid on, he wiped the mess off me and then dried himself off. Luckily it was just a top sheet and we still had clean linen to lay on once it was discarded. 

 

When Lambert crawled back into bed, he gathered me in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the red bitemark he gave me. “Did I hurt you?” He murmured apologetically.

 

“No.” I sighed contently. “You were good to me. Thank you.” 

 

Pressing another kiss to my temple, Lambert snapped his fingers and extinguished all the light in the room. He cradled me against his broad chest enveloping me I'm comfort. 

 

I soon succumbed to the darkness and steady rhythm of his strong breathing. 

 

~

 

When I awoke, I was in my own bed.

 

At home.

 

**It was all just a dream.**

 


End file.
